The present invention relates to a golf bag mounting structure and relates more particularly to a golf bag releasably fastened in a golf cart's main frame for carrying golf clubs and the related equipment.
In golf courses, golf carts are commonly used for carrying golf bags. Because golf bags are separately provided, it is difficult to fasten a golf bag in the main frame of a golf cart. When a golf bag is attached to a golf cart, it may fall from place easily while moving. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a golf bag mounting structure which has means to secure a golf bag to a golf cart firmly.